1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for the generation of an electrical current.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems, such as rail guns and EMP devices, need short bursts of power supplied to the device. Currently, large numbers of capacitor banks provide this power, requiring the need to house and maintain large capacitor banks that store a relatively small amount of energy for their size. The amount of energy stored in an energetic material is vastly greater than the energy stored in a capacitor.
There is a need for improved methodologies and devices for providing power generation of short bursts of high energy. The present invention addresses this and other needs.